


A Dream of Peace

by Lily Catts (Borjarnon)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Domestic Bliss... or is it?, F/M, Gen, Meet the Family, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borjarnon/pseuds/Lily%20Catts
Summary: An AU where the Warrior of Light is married to Haurchefant, living a peaceful life in Camp Dragonhead... unless?Takes place during the events of A Realm Reborn (2.0), with some changes both major and minor.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Catts is my Warrior of Light.

In the washroom, Lily washed her mouth as the heaving subsided. This was it. She was pregnant with Haurchefant's child. Was this not she had ever wanted?

She was initially averse to the idea, but given the circumstances of her marriage, and her very existence, she had thought, why not? It wasn't as if she was completely averse to the act of conceiving a child, as she had explained to her eager husband. The act of coupling was but another pastime that people engaged in, and she found no yearning for it. With Haurchefant it was pleasant, pleasurable even, but she would have lived her life without it otherwise. But it made him happy, and in doing so, gave Lily fulfillment.

She wanted to tell him immediately. But the commander of Camp Dragonhead was hard at work, and she knew her place. Her time as a Warrior of Light was but a fleeting, distant dream. She would rather be rid of such memories, but on occasion they rose up, wafting like unwanted fumes from a swamp of misery. I am happy now, having found peace in this life. She would not disturb her husband's work.

Lily put on her coat and stepped outside for a walk.

* * *

She walked past the soldiers diligently practicing their drills, led on by a stern captain. Having an abundance of free time, Lily took it upon herself to know everyone in the fort. She didn't need to, but the knowledge could prove valuable if she were in a position to save someone's life. Ah, her instinct to protect was an old, reliable friend. She may not have her Blessing, or even the Echo, but her strength in arms and magic was completely hers.

She noticed a young girl crying in the snow, clutching a coat much larger than her. "Why are you crying?" Lily asked. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"It's my mother's coat," the girl said between sobs. "I tore it, and it's our only memento of her..."

Lily peered at the coat. "Don't worry, big sis Lily can mend it easily!" She tried to put on a cheery tone to uplift the child's spirits.

"R-really? It's a nice coat, and I'm sure it'll cost a lot of gil to repair... we don't have much to our name, my dad's just a humble swordsman," the girl said.

"You look like a good girl, so I'll fix it for free. What's your name?"

The girl smiled through her tears. "Syvelle."

Lily had a loom at home, and she mended the coat while Syvelle waited in the common area. Since they lived in a military outpost, even Haurchefant's dwelling was made for ease of fortification, not comfort. Nevertheless, Lily kept her workshop busy, doing odd jobs every now and then for the people of Camp Dragonhead. In a few moments she was able to restore the girl's precious coat in pristine condition.

"Thank you, big sis Lily!" the girl exclaimed, hugging her mother's coat close.

Her smile was all the recompense that Lily desired. "If you need anything fixed, just come to me, and I'll take care of it, no questions. Now be a good girl and take care!"

Syvelle waved Lily goodbye and ran off.

How nice did it feel to help someone, Lily thought. She lived for these quiet moments now. What worth was a life lived by the sword, anyway?

"What is it that could possibly put my beautiful wife in a trance?" her husband's voice rang behind her.

"My dear husband," Lily said, turning to him with a smile. "I wanted to tell you right away, but I didn't want to intrude upon your duties. I am with your child."

"Why, that is the best news I've heard in days!" Haurchefant said. He raised his hands, and made a clenched fist with his right. "I am to be a father!"

"Please, Haurchefant, you're embarrassing me," Lily said. "The truth is, I am overcome with apprehension. I haven't begun to comprehend the gravity of this responsibility. That I am to be a mother--"

"You will become the greatest mother in the world," Haurchefant said. "I know it for a fact."

Lily smiled. "Normally I would resist such flattery, but I will allow their comfort, just this once," Lily said, positively beaming. "Shall I cook a fine dinner to celebrate the occasion?"

* * *

Lily stared at the ceiling as her husband slept peacefully beside her, his hand on hers. She had gotten used to his soft snoring, which was a pleasant hum in the background whenever she stayed up in quiet contemplation. He had remarked positively on their dinner, which left Lily in high spirits. If she were only allowed to retain one skill from her adventures, she would choose cooking. She wondered if Aymeric still kept a collection of Rameses cen Gordun's cookbooks in his private study.

_Are you happy?_ the unbidden voice spoke to her, the sole one that knew of her anomalous existence in this world.

_Yes. More than anything. This is all I ever wanted_ , she responded in her heart.

There must always be a Warrior of Light, the voice said, before fading. The words haunted Lily to the core. She had relinquished her powers and responsibility. Let others save the world--she had done it enough times already.

"Lily?" Haurchefant was awake. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Lily attuned herself to her husband's heartbeat, feeling her own fears subside. He did not know her past--just that she had appeared in Camp Dragonhead, alone and naked, at the verge of death. The Twelve willing, she would never have to tell him.

_There must always be a Warrior of Light_ , she repeated the words in her heart, clinging tightly to the man she loved. She breathed in his scent, mixed with the chill Coerthan air. This was the _Falling Snows_ that he had offered her in another life, and she was finally living in it.

_So let another one rise up and take my place._


	2. Chapter 2

Lily squinted from the carriage window, turning her gaze heavensward. The city of Ishgard was as breathtaking as she had remembered. This would be her first time to visit, in this world where she was not the Warrior of Light. The Steps of Faith had not been besieged yet, and she harbored the tiniest of hopes that it would not be, not in her lifetime, at least. Perhaps events would turn out different, now that she had taken herself out of the grand scheme of things.

"Is it not beautiful?" Haurchefant said, his cheek a mere ilm from hers, admiring the same view. "By the Fury it has stood a thousand years, and a thousand more shall it stand."

Lily looked away. "You must understand that I am nervous. I have to make a good impression on your father, the Count of House Fortemps." Count Edmont had been extraordinarily kind to her, but today's circumstances were vastly different. The Lily that Haurchefant married had no deeds of valor to her name.

"And my half-brothers as well, Emmanellain and Artoriel, but I am supremely confident that your natural charm will disarm them," Haurchefant added.

Lily smiled and squeezed her husband's hand, running her thumb across his palm.

* * *

After passing through several checkpoints and gaining entry to the city, they went straight to the Fortemps manor. As the servants escorted them inside, Lily noticed that the layout of the manor was identical to the one she knew. It was dignified and robust, but not without a few traces of ornamentation here and there. She smoothed her dress and stepped forward to meet Count Edmont.

"Ah, you must be Lily," Count Edmont said, his smile as warm as Lily had remembered. "My son had been eloquent and effusive in his praise of you."

"And I meant every word, father," Haurchefant said. "Lily is my life's treasure."

Lily curtsied. "My lord, I owe my life to your son. If he had not rescued me that fateful day, I would not be here exchanging pleasantries with you."

"Haurchefant's heart is bigger than a dozen men's," Count Edmont said. "I am proud of him. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

The tea was of an Ishgardian variety, Coerthan tea leaves steeped into boiled yak milk. Lily preferred the light green tea of Doma and Hingashi, but the rich tea was more suited to the climate.

"You say that you have a talent for mending broken things?" Count Edmont said.

"Yes, Count Edmont. I've always had a knack for it. If you ever need anything repaired, I can do so without any charge. A housewife must have her own hobbies."

"Very well. I shall keep that in mind. But I do not wish to burden you with any requests for the time being, as you are with child."

"Father!" Emmanellain said, slamming the door behind him, attended by his pageboy Honoroit. "I apologize for my lateness!"

"Emmanellain, you would do well to follow Haurchefant's example," Count Edmont said, though his spirits were not dampened in the slightest.

"I hope you were not tardy because of some fair maiden," Artoirel said. "Honoroit? What was the reason for my brother's lateness?"

Honoroit stepped forward, and in his young but unwavering voice declared, "My lord saved a couple of ladies waylaid by common criminals in the Jeweled Crozier, which explains his tardiness."

"There! It is what you have of it," Emmanellain said.

"Any son of mine could have dispatched such brigands with ease," Count Edmont said coolly. "Did have any difficulty fending them off, or did you choose to linger and acquaint yourself with these women you had saved? I fear that I have been remiss in my instruction. Lily's visit is not to be missed."

Lily looked to Haurchefant, who nodded at her. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but the fact that I am sitting here with whom my husband calls family is more than enough for me. Truly, I am honored. As for Lord Emmanellain's delay, I am certain that it was due to his noble deeds."

"Consider yourself absolved, Emmanellain," Count Edmont said, smiling.

The young lord blushed and took his seat.

"My dear wife might have lost her memories, as I have written in my letter, but she has all but mastered Ishgardian cuisine, and have introduced foreign dishes to my palate. You must try out her rice balls, a recipe from the Far East. It is steamed sticky rice wrapped with a strip of seaweed, a simple yet nourishing snack!"

Thankfully enough, Haurchefant did most of the talking. It was clear that he had not seen his family for months, and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. A lot may have changed in this world, but the kindness of House Fortemps was constant.

* * *

Haurchefant requested that they spent the night in Fortemps Manor, and Count Edmont graciously accepted. They would not risk to travel by night, with the reports of increasing heretic and Dravanian activity outside the city.

Lily lay on her side, staring at the man she loved. Haurchefant was already half-asleep, struggling to deliver his flowery banter.

"What did you think of my half-brothers? Artoirel already has the makings of a valiant knight, and I am starting to see him lead House Fortemps once he distinguishes himself. As for Emmanellain, we are being patient. It is good that Honoroit's presence is providing a check on him, but I am still waiting for him to fully realize his responsibilities."

I know them very well, Lily wanted to say. The image of Emmanellain taking over Haurchefant's post in Camp Dragonhead was a fine memory, but there was no way that Lily could tell him about it. "They seem to like me. I hope."

"And I shall assure you that they do. It is plain among their manners that they treat you with respect. You are part of the family now, Lily."

Lily smiled. "I know that your circumstances of birth are not exactly... ideal in Ishgardian society, but I am glad to see that you have a harmonious relationship with your father."

"It was the countess who was most opposed to me," Haurchefant said. "I do not blame her, and I do not take pleasure in her untimely passing. But if she were alive we would not even be granted entry to the manor."

Lily leaned forward and planted a kiss on her husband's forehead. "It is a very comfortable bed."

"Would you mind repeating that kiss? But lower, perhaps?" Haurchefant said, angling his lips to rid his request of all subtlety.

Lily drew herself close. "You need not ask."

* * *

Thirsty, Lily made a trip to the kitchen. Haurchefant was already fast asleep, and she needed to stretch her legs in order to process the day. She was surprised to see the Count drinking a cup of warm wine on the table.

"Ah, Lily. Are you unable to sleep?" the Count asked.

"I was merely about to fetch a drink, Count Edmont," Lily said. "I will not disturb your peace for long."

"It is of no inconvenience to me. Would you join me for a moment? This is a rare opportunity to speak to you in private."

Lily did not want to refuse the count's request. There was a relaxed familiarity in his manner towards her, which was favorable indeed. This was not the Count Edmont de Fortemps that Lily knew, but still she chose to stay, filling her own cup with milk.

"I noticed it during dinner, but do you not drink liquor?"

"I... have had experiences involving alcohol that I would rather not repeat," Lily said. She took a sip, and couldn't help but smile. "It tastes like home."

"And it is. I hope that you consider Fortemps manor as your home within the city's walls. You are part of the family now, Lily."

"I appreciate it, Count Edmont. Truly, I do."

"I have been told that you have lost your memories prior to arriving in Coerthas?"

_Ah, yes. Questions._ "That is true. I cannot recall where I came from, or who I really was, save for my name."

"Judging from your speech and mannerisms, I have reason to believe that you are an adventurer of no small skill," Count Edmont said. "You have been put in many life-threatening positions and have rose above them all. You were at edge the entire time."

"I have no stomach for bloodshed," Lily said, "but I would like to see myself as a survivor. Forgive me if my memory does not allow me to remember. I swear I will not be a liability to House Fortemps."

Count Edmont shook his head. "If you ever thought that I would look down on you for that, then perish the thought. As long as you love my son and stand by him, it is enough for me. But you must promise me one thing."

"What is it, Count Edmont?"

"Promise me that you will keep him safe. My son has had his flights of heroism and fancy. He is a fine warrior, but he could not hope to compare to a knight of the Heaven's Ward. It is not through strength of arms that House Fortemps seeks to distinguish itself, but in its service to the people of Ishgard. I hope your presence would help to ground him."

Lily smiled. "I can see why Haurchefant speaks highly of his father. I promise, Count Edmont."

"Thank you, Lily. I must take my leave. But if there's one more request I would make? I would like to try out these rice balls that Haurchefant talked about."

"I would be glad to bring some in our next visit," Lily said.

* * *

The following morning, Lily braved the crowds of the Jeweled Crozier in order to replenish their kitchen's stocks. She dressed like a lowborn citizen in order to blend in, stressing to her husband that an escort would only slow her down, and the busy marketplace would provide a natural canopy of safety. It was a rare opportunity to pick the best produce, and she would not miss it for the world.

After an hour she found herself carrying two large sacks, enough to last them a month, or more. Gingerly she went on her way back to House Fortemps Manor, trying not to bump into anyone. She realized that someone was tracking her, and she turned around to face them.

Hilda stepped back. "Whoa there, ma'am. I meant you no harm, I simply wanted to ask you if you needed any help in carrying those sacks."

"I'm more than capable of doing so," Lily said, "but thank you for the offer. If you or your friends could spare me an escort, I would be grateful."

Hilda blinked. "You've got a good eye, ma'am. I'll escort you myself. Are you from the camps? I'm pretty good with faces, and I've never seen you around before."

"I live in Camp Dragonhead with my husband," Lily said, preferring to keep details vague . "I was a refugee from Gridania, and my husband saved me."

"What a fine gentleman, then," Hilda said, walking with her.

"He is the best," Lily said smiling. "I noticed what you've been doing, keeping an eye out for trouble in the markets. I'm impressed."

"The common folk prefer us to the heavy hand of the temple knights," Hilda said. "We don't carry swords or spears, don't need them. Just words and the occasional brandished cudgel are all that we need to keep the peace."

"Are the people restless?" Lily knew about the increased Dravanian activity near the city gates, but could not imagine the citizens within the walls having any cause for concern.

"There has been an influx of... heretics, who seemed to have banded under a charismatic leader. Have you heard of the name 'Lady Iceheart'?"

"No, I have not," Lily lied. She thought of the woman beneath the mantle of the name. Sweet, headstrong Ysayle. They were right before The Last Vigil. "I will be fine on my own now. Thank you for your company."

"The pleasure's all mine," Hilda said. "Be careful out there, ma'am? That Lady Iceheart's bad news, but it's the inquisitors that we're more worried about. They've been arresting more people, and for the tiniest of transgressions, even."

"I appreciate the advice," Lily said. "What's your name? I'm Lily. Lily Greystone."

The half-eleven bowed with a flourish. "Hilda, at your service. Hilda's fine."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Hilda."

* * *

"It seems that you enjoyed your shopping," Haurchefant said on the carriage ride back home. They rode at a slower pace, with all of Lily's goods strapped to the back of the carriage.

"I met some friends," Lily said.

"Ah, you must introduce me!"

"In time, my dear husband. My shoulders are a bit sore from carrying sacks."

"I knew I should have sent you an escort," Haurchefant said. "I have heard from my father that the streets have been less safe of late."

"I have heard, as well," Lily said. "That's why you're coming with me next time."

Haurchefant blinked. "Me?"

"The marketplace is a different kind of battlefield, Haurchefant. I'll show you next time," Lily said, winking.

Haurchefant gestured with his fist. "By all means, I accept the challenge!"

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got real busy at work! I even missed this year's The Rising event... Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing some familiar faces in this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into moons. Lily felt the new life in her swirl, its aether increasing in density. She kept herself busy doing work appropriate for a pregnant woman, but still insisted on her daily walks around the camp. It was good to talk to people, to stay abreast of the happenings in the wider world. Shutting one's self inside and wallowing in ignorance did not make the danger go away.

She found herself in steady correspondence with Hilda in Ishgard. The woman was fairly well-liked among the lowborn, and Lily found no shortage of couriers eager to deliver her letters, many of whom the dashing woman had assisted one way or another.

At night, Haurchefant held her close in bed.

"It has come to my attention that you've been exchanging letters with your friends lately," Haurchefant said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Why, is my husband jealous?" Lily said, meeting his gaze.

"I am thinking of writing you a proper letter of my own."

"You would be burdening some poor courier with your idea," Lily said, though she was personally excited by the thought. "I am right here, am I not? You could simply voice out your thoughts to me."

"Indeed I could," Haurchefant said. "But some thoughts blossom further when put into writing. And I want my thoughts of you to bloom as beautifully as they could."

"Then I'd love to read them." Lily drew close, pulling her husband into a warm embrace.

* * *

One day, he came. The Warrior of Light arrived alone, in the middle of a snowstorm, trudging through ilms of snow to reach Camp Dragonhead.

Lily knew of his arrival long before he stepped inside the camp. The massive aether signature pinpointed his presence to her. She didn't need the Echo to know who he was. She wondered if he could sense her similarly, though she was certain her aether was nowhere as strong as it used to be.

From her study, Lily watched her husband escort the nondescript adventurer into his office. She was making a sweater, taking great care to embroider the coat-of-arms of House Fortemps. Haurchefant may not carry the name by circumstances of birth, but he was every bit as noble as his half-brothers were.

Her sigh echoed from the walls of her room. _There must always be a Warrior of Light_ , did the voice not tell her? If not her, then someone else would have to steer the course of history. How much of her past would relive itself?

She put on a coat and sneaked out. The ways of a rogue were not lost to her, for it was one of the more useful skills she applied in her daily life.

Haurchefant welcomed the adventurer with hospitality not typical of an Ishgardian. When the adventurer spoke, he confided to Lily's husband his quest to find Cid Garlond's airship, which had presumably crash-landed in Coerthas at the time of the Calamity. It almost felt as if Lily was looking at her own memory as an observer. Her sense of dread mounted, and she hugged her arms.

Was there no running away from her past?

* * *

When Haurchefant left the adventurer, Lily seized the opportunity to have a few words with her husband.

"Haurchefant, I know you are needed by many, but can I speak with you?" she asked.

"Lily! I thought you were immersed in your crafts," Haurchefant said, his face a mask of pleasant surprise. "You know that I am always ready to hear your thoughts, my love. Is there something amiss?"

Lily shook her head. "It's nothing serious," she lied. "I merely wanted to ask about the adventurer who arrived at the camp. Is it true that he came from the Black Shroud?"

"I did not expect the whispers to have traveled so fast," Haurchefant sighed, "but that is correct. You lived in Gridania, did you not?"

"I could hardly remember my time there, but I did," Lily said. "May I speak with him? I would like to keep abreast of current events. Who knows, it might jog my memory for a bit."

"You need not push yourself," Haurchefant said. "Regardless of what you remember or not, I will always be by your side. But I do not see any harm in it."

Lily gave Haurchefant a quick hug, and strode off to meet with the adventurer.

* * *

"Good... afternoon?" the adventurer said as Lily entered his temporary quarters, converted from a meeting room. Refreshments were present on one table, yet the hyur was sitting on a chair, lost in deep thought.

"I take it that you've met the commander of Camp Dragonhead?" Lily said.

"I have. How may I help you?"

"I'm his wife," Lily said. That felt extremely good to say, for some reason.

"I see."

"If I may have but one request?"

The adventurer tilted his head. Evidently he was used to this. "By all means."

"Please keep an eye on my husband," Lily said. "He has a good heart, and he is skilled with the sword, but I fear that his valiant heart may prove his undoing someday. I hope that you understand."

The adventurer's eyes darted to her growing belly. "I do. I promise that I'll keep him safe."

"Thank you. If you don't..." Lily shook her head. The poor unknowing soul did not deserve her threats. "Never mind. I suggest you drink your cocoa quickly, it tastes much better while hot."

Without waiting for a reply, she strode away, wondering how much of the future she could change.

* * *

Lily stayed in her study, waiting for events to play out as they did before. Lily watched the adventurer give chase to the false inquisitor's party, which was about to execute Lord Francel at Witchdrop. She deliberated on whether running out to aid him covertly, but there was too much at stake--her peaceful life and the safety of her unborn child. If the adventurer was truly the Warrior of Light, then he should be able to save him easily.

But what if he failed? If Lord Francel were to die, it would break Haurchefant's heart, and change the course of history. She could ill afford either to happen.

She had the power to help. If she were to let the opportunity pass, could she ever forgive herself?

Lily took a deep breath, having made her choice. She sneaked into the armory, helped herself to a longbow and quiver of arrows, and left the camp. With the relative ease of her exit, she made a mental note to help train the guards in case of other shadowy infiltrators, but that was a worry for another day.

She found a hill overlooking the site of Francel's execution and set up her spot there. From her vantage point she spotted the adventurer run to Lord Francel's aid. She could not make out the exchange between both parties, which inevitably descended into violence. The adventurer held himself well, shrugging off blows with what seemed like superhuman resilience, felling soldiers with his greataxe. Haurchefant soon joined the fight, backing up the adventurer with sword and shield, once again dazzling Lily's heart with his chivalry. Behind his retinue the false inquisitor barked out orders, sending the rest of his men at the pair.

Lily readied her bow as the reinforcements swarm both fighters. The adventurer slammed his greataxe on the ground, knocking their enemies off their feet. Haurchefant charged, dispatching a pair quickly before they could rise. The inquisitor began to cast a spell, aimed at Haurchefant.

Lily nocked an arrow, remembered her archer training, and loosed. She lent aetheric force to the arrow, to improve its range and accuracy. Before the inquisitor could finish his spell, the arrowhead burst out of his throat, and he slumped to the ground, his blood staining the snow red. His glamour dispelled, the combatants became aware of the impostor's true identity.

The surviving soldiers surrendered. As Haurchefant cut Lord Francel's bonds, the hyur adventurer looked to the hills, his gaze falling over where Lily had hidden herself. Of course he would know.

"I did what I had to," she said to the chill wind.

* * *

After making sure to dispose of her weapon, Lily sneaked back inside Camp Dragonhead, waiting for Haurchefant's party to return from the safety of her study. The false inquisitor had to die. He would have hindered the adventurer's further efforts to find Cid's airship, before being exposed and killed in the end. She just saved the Warrior of Light all that trouble.

When Lily saw Haurchefant leave the adventurer's room, she took the opportunity to speak with the man once again.

"Good evening," she said, putting on a meek demeanor.

"Good evening to you," the adventurer said. "I've kept my promise."

"And I am thankful," Lily said. "You are a warrior, are you not?"

The adventurer blinked. "How did you know?"

"The battleaxe made it obvious, but you must have been an awfully good marauder to have reached Coerthas on your own," Lily said, improvising on the fly. "And you returned with nary a nick on your person, so you must be a warrior of no small skill."

The adventurer's face was guarded. She had described him perfectly. "Who are you, really?"

"As I said before, I'm Haurchefant's wife," Lily said.

"Were you the one who fired that arrow?"

"What arrow?"

The adventurer produced an arrowhead from one of his pockets. "This has your aether written all over it."

"It would have been an impossible feat to pull off that shot," Lily said. She had not expected him to be this diligent.

"You knew the inquisitor was an impostor. How?" The adventurer asked.

"I cannot say."

He sighed. "I'll let it go. You saved us, and that's all that matters to me. You're an adventurer, too, aren't you?"

Lily shook her head. "No longer."

"Why?"

Lily's mind halted. "Why? I found what I was looking for." She held her belly protectively. "How about you? What are you looking for?"

"I want to help people. The Calamity ravaged Eorzea, and the Empire still seeks to expand its influence." A shadow lowered over the adventurer's eyes. "Besides, I've lost a good number of friends, and I'm fighting to prevent others from experiencing the same fate. Mistress Lily, was it? Do you not feel the same way?"

Lily averted her eyes. "Not anymore. Good luck on your quest, adventurer."

She left the room as abruptly as she did before. She had come close to exposing herself. And for what? She wanted to know if he was worthy, if he really was the Warrior of Light in this world. Nothing betrayed her expectations, but if she were honest, she had not expected him to be so ordinary. Was she really like that in her early days--bright-eyed, earnest, and so unassuming?

 _Maybe he could do a better job than me_ , Lily hoped.

* * *

During their much-needed supper, Haurchefant was in his usual good-natured mood.

"What strength! What single-minded devotion to save his fellow men! This is precisely why I hold adventurers in such high regard."

"Yes, yes you do," Lily said. "You married one, after all."

"Yes! But listen, Lily. This man, this Meteor. He is a beacon of hope, I must tell you. To think of his arrival at our hour of need... were it not for him, Lord Francel would have died, and House Haillenarte disgraced..."

"My dear husband," Lily said coolly, "if you like him so much, why don't you join him in his adventures?"

Haurchefant stared at Lily, his mouth agape. "My dearest wife, how could I injure you with my thoughtlessness! We are at dinner, partaking of a meal you lovingly cooked by yourself, and I am here singing praises of a man I had just met!"

"I am glad that you understand," Lily said. "I am sure that the object of your praise is admirable, but I hope he doesn't put any foolish ideas in you. After all, you are the commander of Camp Dragonhead, as well as husband to one Lily Greystone. And so I must insist that you remain here."

"I would not have it any other way," Haurchefant said.

And Lily's fears were put to rest, for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing? I haven't been into Bozja much, because I got sucked into vtuber hell. For those who are wondering where this fic is headed, I hope this chapter clues you in!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter work! I've wanted to write this for quite a while. While I can't promise a regular schedule, I'll do my best to update at a reasonable pace!


End file.
